The Most Unexpected
by JOKERS14
Summary: The Gaurdians go to a small remote town and find a mysterious girl. Who is this mystery girl, also why and how does she know Jack, when he himself has never met her? And what does Pitch have to do with all of this? Rated T because I am Paranoid. :) EDITED: Now changed summary! Hope it's better.
1. The Town

**Ok, so this is my vary first story. Please, be nice, and if you have some commentary I would like that as well. Reviews would be awesome! SHOUT OUT TO ANYONE WHO KNOW'S ME FROM REVIEW'S: HOPE YOU LIKE IT!**

**WARNING: SPELLING/GRAMMER MISTAKES!**

**Jack: If you know her, tell her she can't spell at all! *smiles***

**Me: Oh, shut up. So what if I can't spell, that's what school and spell check is for!**

**Jack: But you hate school.**

**Me: I hate HOMEWORK. School in itself is fun. :) Friends are nice.**

**Jack: Hey, you forgot the disclaim-**

**Me: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! JUST THIS PLOT IS MINE! haha, beat ya to it! :)**

**Jack: *Freezes like Bunny* She is a bit stuck right now so I'll say it for her. MARRY CHRISTMAS! Oh, hi North! Got ta go Everyone, ENJOY THE STORY! :)**

STORY~

A long, long time ago, when Man in Moon had just called upon Sanderson Mansnoozie as the first  
Guadian, there was only two other spirits and they were Father time, and Death. Father Time was  
young and liked messing around, while Death was and old-near-death(haha)lady that was the most  
depressing and sad person(or Immortal) you would ever meet. Something terrible happened and it  
would affect many things in the future.

~Le Long Time Skip~

Jack was just leaving Jamie's house when he saw the Northern Light's, and he Quickly made way to  
Santoff Claussen. When he arrived, he saw that North and Bunny were there in the Globe Room, Bunny  
with a mad look on his face as he stood next to the fireplace muttering something about it being  
to cold for rabbit's. North was trying to offer cookie's but had a tense aura about himself, still  
waiting for the remaining Guardians to arrive. He quickly went to North With a questioning look on  
his face.

"North, What's going on-"

"Not yet. Must vait for everyone!"

And just as he said that, Sandy came in through the window with a rushed troubled expression on his  
face. He flew over to Jack and a question mark on his head made out of sand appeared.

"I'm as clueless as you are Sandy. North wont tell what's wrong until everyone is here, so we have to wait for Tooth."

Soon afterword's Tooth came in panting for air,

"S-sorry I'm late everyone,*hah* we ran out of coins for Mongolia, so I had to deal with that."

"It is fine Tooth, ve vould have vaited for you anyhow." North said in his thick Russian accent.

" 'ow that were all 'ere, would ya' mind telling us what's up mate?" said Bunny walking toward everyone else.

"Of course, my friends." North gestured to the Globe, "There has been activity going on around  
globe, Lights are going out but not enough to harm us. I believe is Pitch exparementing with Fear,  
trying to get stronger!" North said in a serious tone of voice.

"Pitch Black? But why would he be back so soon, it's only been a year since we defeated him on Easter!" Tooth said in a confused voice,

"Well, it's not like it's the first time Pitch has come back unexpectedly."

"Frostbite's right Sheila, the last time we thought we got rid of him forever, then look what happend!"

Sandy came up in front of everyone, then a snowflake appeard on top of his head while he showed a smile and two thumbs up towards Jack.

"Sandy is right, vhat happend vas ve got new family member! But ve must check out  
vhat Pitch is up to." North said, already on his way to the slay room." Ve vill first be going to  
vhere most activity is, possibly vhere Pitch vill be, but ve must hurry!"

When everyone arrived to the slay room, Bunny was looking a bit fearful,

"I think I should use my Tunnel's mate, they're faster and uh, safer too."

Bunny said but was pulled into the slay by North. The slay jerked forward when the reindeer started running, causing Bunny to clench tightly to the slay. Bunny screaming, while Jack, Sandy, Tooth, and North just laughed from the fun of the ride. When they were in the sky North threw a snow-globe and they went through it.

When they arrived, the Guardians met a site they didn't expect, they came to a town that seemed  
abandoned but was so full of life. The surounding area was a small town, cloud-cover, thick snow, and a bench near one out of many night-lamps that was on by a thick, dark, dead and live forest. The sun was setting, so no one was outside. Instead of being scared of the site, it gave a comferting feeling of  
being safe. This struck all the Guardians as odd. North landed the slay in the forest just in case  
a believer was in the ghost-like town, everyone got out and grouped together,

" 'll tell ya, this place ain' natural at all mate."

"Bunny's right North, this place looks like it could scare even Pitch, but I feel more safe here  
than anywhere else in the world! Even the safety of my Tooth Palace can't compare to this!"

North had a confused look on as he looked at the serounding's with everyone else but then sighed,

"Zis place is definitly strange, but ve came to protect children from Pitch first! Ve vill deal vith  
feeling later, understood? Now, fan out and look through town on any sign of Pitch. GO!"

And just like that, the Guardians left for different parts of the town, searching each house, bed, and shadow for even a speck of Nightmare sand.

~Small Le Time Skip~

Jack was in his fourth house when he realised, this town is full of children! There was at least two  
children and one parent in each house, nothing was getting more and more confused but then  
he saw it. A single Nightmare horse. Jack kept eye contact with it for what seemed like hour's, but  
it then turned around and started running as fast as it could towards the forest-back to Pitch!  
Jack gave a loud wistle, the signal if anyone was to spot something,and hurried after the horse.

**ROTG**

Bunny's POV~

I was at my sixth house when I heard it. A loud wistle. The wistle came from Jack's direction.  
I quickly got out of the house I was currently in-MAN IS THIS PLACE FULL OF ANKLE-BITER'S!-and  
started sprinting on all fours' towards the edge of town and into the forest.

"Don't do anythin' stupid Frostbite. 'll be there by your side in a jiffy, just be careful. This place just  
ain' natural."

**ROTG**

Jacks POV~

I lost site of the Nightmare but kept going in it's direction when suddenly, I got blind-sided by  
something black. "Aaaugh!" I looked back up towards the direction of the attack.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Jack Frost, come to foil my latest schemes I suppose?" Pitch had a bored expression on while he said that.

"So you admit that your up to something." I said smirking my quality smirk after getting to my feet.

"If being up to something also includes researching this town-then yes, I am."

Researching? Is he talking about the weird feeling this place give's off?

"What do you mean research?"

"You can't be that dense can you? I'm sure you and your Guardians have already realised the feeling  
surounding this place, how out-of-place it is."

"Yes we have, thank you, but how are you researching this place exactly? Because it seems you've been to other places recently too."

"Yes I have been, but why should I tell you?"

"Well even though we are enemies, we are both trying to figure this place out. And if all your doing  
is that, then we have nothing much to fight about, so why don't we put our note's together over this  
subject. It seems big enough of a mystery to me."

Pitch didn't say anything for a few minutes, but after a while he said,

"Fine."

"Well?"

Pitch sighed "This place is completely strange to me, the Fear here is irregular!"

"The Fear? What do you mean irregular?" How can Fear be irregular?

"What I mean is, there is a VERY important Fear that is missing here in this area." Pitch said with  
a serious expression on.

What? How can a fear be missing? And more importantly, what type of fear is it?

"What Fear?"

"The greatest and most constant Fear of all- the Fear of **DEATH**."

TBC-

**Ok...I have the next chapter done, but...I WONT UPDATE TILL I GET AT LEAST FIVE REVIEWS! I know I'm being mean, but it can't be that hard right? please review, and I'll reward you with a new chapter! :)**


	2. The Song

**OK. I was thinking that if I updated my second chapter, then maybe you guys will give more reviews. I think this gets my point in the story across better. If you see any spelling mistakes, please tell me. And tell me how I did in this chapter.**

**Jack: Wow. I can't believe your not mad!**

**Me: *smiles innocently* Whatever do you mean?**

**Jack: Well, I was talking about how I froze you last chapter, but I guess it doesn't matter now! :) *As he speaks, two big figures walk up behind him***

**Me: Now whatever made you think that? *smiles evilly then whistles loudly***

**Jack: Wha-*Two Yeti's grab him and throw him into sack***

**Me: Good job boys, THAT'LL TEACH YA TA MESS WITH ME! And now for the disclaimer! ^-^**

**Disclaimer: I don't own ROTG or the song used, if I did, Jack would be my boyfriend but I settled for this *cries in corner***

**Me: And HAPPY NEW-YEARS! Also, my dads b-day! Happy birthday Daddy! :) Now on with the story!**

STORY~

Jack's POV~

"What do you mean Fear of Death is gone!?"

"There are roots to all Fear, for example, when you get scared of getting hurt the root to that  
Fear is Death. But the children of this area don't fear Death at all! Now answer me this, How can a  
child not be afriad of one of the most terrifying thought's imaginable?"

"I don't know."

"EXACTLY! That is why I have been here-testing these children's fear's, they are still scared of  
regular thing's as I said like getting hurt, and Monster's in the dark, but Fear of Death in itself  
is completely gone!"

It got quiet for a while, with the both of us swimming in the sea of our thought's.'What? What does  
this mean? Is there something messing with the children? Does it mean the children are in danger!?'  
At that thought I snapped my head up to meet Pitch's firey gaze.

"It seems as though we have come to the same question, if something or someone has been taking away Fear from children, are the children in Danger?"

Suddenly, a sound that was soft but clear came from the forest. Then it was as if music was playing,  
a soft, ghost like melody. Then a Beautiful voice was heard, beginning to sing along with the melody.

"Come little children, I'll take thee away, into a land of Enchantment

Come little children, the times come to play, here in my Garden of SHADOWS~."

It sent chills down my spine, but it felt so firmiliar and safe, the melody.

"Fallow sweet children, I'll show thee the way, through all the Pain and the Sorrow's

Weep not poor children, for life is this way, Murdering beauty and Passion's."

Without realizing it, I started walking deeper into the forest-towards the singer of the song.

"Hush now dear children, it must be this way, to weary of Life and Deception's

Rest now my children, for soon we'll away, into the Calm and the Quiet."

Pitch must be walking to, because he just snaped a twig with his foot. A chorus of Whoo's was now  
heard as we spotted a clearing up ahead.

"Come little children, I'll take thee away,"

We came to the clearing.

"Into a land of Enchantment"

It was a Grave-yard.

"Come little children, the times come to play,"

And there, in the center of the Grave-yard, was a little girl.

She was SINGING!

"Here in my Garden of SHADOW'S~"

As we approtched her, it became apparent that she had tear's as she sang. She was sitting on a  
grave, swinging her legs, and looking at the we got close enough, she had ended her  
song.' Why did she stop singing, it was beautiful'.

She looked at us and then after a while, she gave us a huge smile.

"Hi!"

"Uh..hi. Who are you?"

Her face fell in horror for a split second but was quickly replaced by another smile.

"Well, if you of all people don't know me, then I MUST be..uh..forgotten? Yeah, I'll stick with  
that! Anyway's, as for the name, you can call me Haley. Haley Death.

ROTG  
Bunny's POV~

"Bunny!"

"Over here Sheila!"

"Good, I have Sandy with me."

"And North's with me!"

We finally grouped together and are headed to the forest.

"Ve must hurry, Jack could be fighting Pitch as ve speak!"

I felt my legs speed up at those words, sure Frostbite could take care of himself fine, but that doesn't mean he has to fight alone. He's been alone for long enough, so I'm going to make sure someone has his back.

"Were approaching the forest!" said Tooth.

Then we were in. After a few moments, I heard something, something definitely strange.' Is that a girl singing?'  
And as we got deeper, the singing grew louder.

"What's this music?"

"I don't know Sheila, but ya can bet Frostbite can hear it!"

We saw a light up ahead, most likely a clearing.

The music ended right as we came upon the clearing- a Grave-yard.

ROTG  
Jack's POV~

'Death. This little girl is Death?' Me and Pitch just stood there, speechless.

"Your Death, as in, the spirit?"

"Yes, I am, and you two are 'Jack Frost' and 'Pitch Black'! Names are just cool aren't they? 'cause I think  
so."

As she rambled on, I thought to myself,' She's Death? I thought Death was like the Grim reaper or something,  
not a little girl! Well, look's can be deceiving, I mean look at Bunny-'.

Haley suddenly stopped rambling, and stared at a spot behind us.

I looked back, and see the Guardians racing up to us. I looked at Pitch, and he looked  
as confused as I did about the girl.

"Frostbite!"

"Sweet-tooth!"

"Jack my boy!"

"Hey, Pitch, please tell me you have an answer to this." I looked back to Pitch.

"I need to look through some book's, why don't you keep an eye on her, PARTNER." Pitch said as he gave  
me a side-way's glance." It would be easier, and I'll come back either if I find something or hit a  
dead-end on her. If YOU should find anything, call for me through a shadow and I will come. Bye for now."

And before I could object, he had disappeared.

"Frostbite, why were ya' just standin' around while Pitch escaped?" Bunny and the rest had caught up.

"Who is Zis child Jack?"

"She's-"

"I'm Haley Death. Who are you and how did you get in my domain?"

Then everything was quiet.

"Did you say death?" Bunny stepped forward, flabbergasted. Everyone(other than Jack) was surprised.

"Yes, now answer my question's!" Haley said as she took a defensive stance, staring at everyone but Jack with  
an eye full of suspicion.

"Ok, well, my name it Toothiana, the Tooth Fairy. This person-" She gestured to each person as she spoke" is Nicholas St. North, or Santa Claus." North stood there and gave a small smile to the small spirit.

"The Golden man over there is Sanderson Mansnoozie, The Sandman." Sandy smiled and gave a wave.

"The big Pooka is E. Aster Bunnymund, The Easter-bunny." Bunny just stood there mouth finally closed and gave a small nod.

"And the one in the blue over there is Ja-"

"I already know who Jack Frost is. What I don't know is how you Four came into my Domain?"

"Wait, what? How can you already now me? And Don't you mean five?" I asked confused.

"No, I meant four. And I have kept an eye on you Jack."

"Why!? Since when!?"

She instantly started forming tears in her eye's after my question. Then looked as if in pain. She crouched down and covered her ears and clenched her eye's shut as she cried quiet tears and began muttering something.

"nononononononononono, IwonttellIwonttell, IpromisedIpromisedIpromised."

"Whoa, whoa, WHOA. Calm down, no one's 'ere ta hurt ya, ya little ankle-bitter!" Bunny came down to her and  
tried to comfort her.

"OKAY! okay, okay. You don't need to answer my questions!" I said. Surprisingly, she started to calm down after that.

ROTG

Sandy's POV~

My head's starting to pound. This little girl said that she was death. Apparently, she also knows Jack.

"Why!? Since when!?"

When she had tear's in her eye's, I immediately started panicking. 'Why is she crying? Did we do something  
wrong?' Bunny went to her and started comforting her, much to my relief.

After she calmed down, she seemed exhausted and she fell asleep. I went over to her to give her a  
dream but I couldn't. 'Huh? Why can't I form her a dream?' so I tried again, but the sand wouldn't form. It was like the sand was confused, no one was there to dream for. This scared me.

I looked back to the other Guardians with worry on my face. I formed a question mark over my head, asking anyone in question.

They just stared at me, so I turned my attention back to Haley. Not braking my eye's away, I formed the Sleigh, a little girl, a snow-globe, and Santoff Claussen. North seemed to understand me as he said,

"Yes,... ve vill bring girl vith us. Ve shall be asking Manny for assistance vith zis one."

And as North said that, everyone stalked back to the Sleigh, all to confused to make conversation.

But unknown to anyone, two white eyes watched from the shadows and disappeared.

TBC-

**EDIT: OK guys, because school starts on the 5th, I might not update for a while because my language arts grade. (CURSE YOU HOMEWORK!) But I will try to check on my story and stuff when I can, AND~ if you guys really want the next chapter updated soon, I could sneak on and post it. Depending if there are enough reviews to motivate me too. So review=motivation=NEW CHAPTER!~ :) SEE YOU LATER! :)**


	3. MIM

**HI! I am BACK! Sorry for taking so long, but I have good news! I have successfully made the villain! :D Took a lot of researching to do- BUT I GOT IT DONE! But I wont tell who it is, you'll just have to guess. ^^ Anyways, not gonna give up on those reviews, 'cause reviews would uplift me! And-**

**Jack: Whoa! Why'd you have to make him that scary? That pic if I remember even scared you! And WHAT!? Haley's-**

**Me: SHUT UP! Stop looking ahead, or the story will be spoiled!**

**Jack: Wait-ME AND PITCH DO WHAT?**

**Me: . !**

**Jack: HAHAHAHAHAHA-GOOD LUCK WITH GETTING PITCH TO DO THAT! XD**

**Pitch: NO WAY IN HELL! I'LL NEVER DO IT! I'D RATHER BE LIKE HALEY!**

**Me: I'M THE AUTHORESS AND YOU'LL DO AS I SAY! NOW, DO THE DESCLAIMER!**

**Pitch: JOKERS14 doesn't own anything other than the plot, or this story would be true.**

**Jack: A****nd on with the Story! :D**

Last chapter-

_"And as North said that, everyone stalked to the Sleigh, all to confused to make conversation._

_But unknown to anyone, two white eyes watched from the shadows and disappeared."_

Jack's POV~

Once we arrived at the pole, Sandy and I took haley to a guest room not far from the Globe room.  
After we laid her down on the bed, we took a good look at her. She looked very young-like an 11  
year-old , long brown hair down to her hips, small body, and I saw she had hazel eye's when  
we were at her Grave-yard. She's wereing a small, surprisingly strong, old west-like, brown/grey dress. She also had no shoe's on(I HAD TOO! XD), only the dress.

( 00/s/ODAwWDYwMA==/z/XegAAOSwoQ1Tn2Xo/$_ This is a link to the dress, it's not brown/grey though-I did that to fit her character more. :) )

"She looks so young, Sandy. How can she be a spirit at such a young age?" I say not braking my  
eye's from her.

Sandy looks at me, back to Haley, then finally back to the ground with a frown. He shakes his  
head, looks back to me and an arrow towards the door appears.

"Yeah, we should get back to the others."

After having a Yeti keep watch over her, we left the room headed to the Globe-room.

**ROTG**  
Regular POV~

After Jack and Sandy came back, all the Guardians were in the Globe room. Everything was quiet  
until Bunny broke the silence.

"How the HELL can that lit'le akle-biter be the powerful spirit of death?"

"I don't know Bunny. It's not like we choose who become's a spirit." Tooth said flying over to Bunny.

"But why would MiM choose such a young child, it was bad enough with Jack as young as he is,  
but HER? And why such a horriable role as the spirit of DEATH?"

"All ve can do is ask Manny, there is no other vay around it."

Then there was a loud ringing, everyone turned towards it and found Sandy shaking the daylights  
out of and Elf. After he got our attention, he dropped the Elf and made a cresent moon above his head  
and pointed upwards. We looked up and saw the Moon.

"Ah! Man in Moon! Sandy, vhy didn't you say something?"

Sandy look aggitated as he blew sand from his ears.

"Manny, ve have questions for you, please answer them."

We waited for a moment, but nothing happened.

"Manny? Please, ve need your help."

Then a voice filled the room.

"My Guardians, I have heard you questions, but cannot answer them."

"What? Why the Bloody not!?" Asked Bunny, becoming agitated.

"Because I do not have the answers, this little girl pulls at my mind, like I have forgotten something  
very important. Sanderson, you feel this way as well." It was more of a statement than a question.

Sandy looked guilty, but nodded.

"Haley Death, I do not remember ever choosing a spirit with that name. But I do remember how the first spirit of Death died."

"First Death? You mean she's not the original?"

"Yes Jack, she is not the first, I remember that the first Death died, and that another replaced her, but  
that is all. I did not even know the name of who replaced her, but now I do. And it troubles me that I have let a spirit go unknown to me. I have kept watch on all my spirit's, but she has passed me by."

"Do you think there's a spell on her that keeps her invisable to you?" Asked Tooth, looking more and more concerned.

"No, or else I wouldn't have been able to see her after Jack found her."

"Then vhat do you think it is, Manny?" North said.

MiM went silent for a little bit, but then answered,

"I don't know. First I must go through my memories. But I fear, something else, more powerful and dark is at work here. I bid you farewell my Guardians, I will speak again when I have news."

And Manny's voice was gone.

**ROTG**  
Jack's POV~

After Manny left, we each went to go and think throughout the workshop. I had stayed with North, but he was buisy with the Yeti's.

"North, I'm going to my room, I'll see you in a little bit."

But all I got got out of him was, " Sure, sure. See you in little bit, Jack."

And I started flying to my room. My room was fairly close to Haley's room, Just in case something happened. When I came to a turn, I saw Sandy right outside her room.'What's Sandy doing?' He reached for the door and went inside. I went to the door and slowly fallowed him inside, so I don't startle him. When I got inside, I saw Sandy trying to spread dream-sand to Haley as she slept.

"Sandy? What are you doing?"

Sandy looked my way, shocked for a second but was replaced with a solumb expression as he looked towards the ground. He stopped the dream sand and gesterd for me to come over. I walked over to him, and golden writting appeard above his head.

' "I don't understand. No matter how much I try, I can't give her a dream, and it's scares me. Why  
can't I give her a dream?" '

"Maybe whatever's effecting her to stay out of Manny's sight is effecting her so she can't have dream's."

Sandy was quiet, but more writting appeard.

' "Well whatever it is, I'm going to make it stop...Jack, can you please listen to me?" '

I looked at him confused, but say," Sure Sandy, What's on your mind?"

' "Jack, MiM was right when he said that I was feeling like I forgot something, something VERY important. And I think it has something to do with why I don't remember Haley. I was a new Guardian when the first Death died, but I don't remember anything about Haley replacing her, and I want to know why." '

I stayed quiet for a while.

"You know, she said that she new me, but...I didn't even know she existed until I met her with Pitch.  
If she knows me, then why don't I know her?"

Sandy went back to spreading dream sand to her, but this time it was different. The sand was over her head swirling in a ball. It took us both by suprise, we looked at each other with big smiles on and hoping the ball would completely form. It started to morf into something but-

"Huh?"

-She woke up. Sandy looked heart broken, he had finally given her a dream but before she could enjoy  
it, reality ruined it. I felt bad for Sandy. I patted his shoulder, trying to lighten him up.

We looked back to Haley to find her crying with a smile.

"Wha? Why are you crying, are you hurt?" I started to panic.

"Hi Sandy. It's been a while. Thanks for the dream, I haven't had one in along time!"

She hopped off the bed and ran right into Sandy, and gave him a huge hug.

"Sorry, I've just missed you so much. I didn't recognize you at first, but now I know, your my big brother Sandy!"

I stared, mouth open, at Sandy. His eye's were bulging out of his head, but quickly changed to a soft  
expression. He gave her a smile and hugged her back.

"Sandy, your her big brother?"

' "She seems to think so. Hey, maybe I am but I just can't remember. I'll act like a big brother to  
her, and when I get my memories back, we'll straighten this all out." '

I smiled at him.

" Yeah, sounds good."

**-TBC**

**PLEASE TELL ME OF MASTAKES! And tell me how this threw you from the loop! Poor Haley, no one remembers her. And Manny forgot someone? And what is this dark force to be reckoned with? Review and find out in the future! SEE YOU LATER! :)**


End file.
